The Thing Is
by Justsweet-Jo
Summary: The thing is he needs her, needs her badly. He just hasn't realized it yetEG
1. Prologue

Authors note: Disclaimer, I do not own the characters from Once and Again I'm just borrowing them.

This is my first fic, please be gentle…

_5 years before…_

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

Michelle Branch (Everywhere)

Prologue

_Grace lay in her bed reminiscing the past months. Mr. Dimitri was asked to leave the school and that should have broken her heart but it didn't. What did break her heart were the broken promises and the lies always given to her by him. Yet, it was hard not to feel something for Eli, there was something about him that allowed for him to stay in her heart for so long._

_Aggregated by the fact that she kept thinking about Eli she decided to go down to the kitchen for a snack. Grace groans and gets of the bed. She doesn't bother to put on a robe or slippers once she is out of her room she uses any stealth she might posses to head down. It is 1:30 in the morning and everyone is asleep, she does not want any unwanted attention._

_Once Grace makes it downstairs she has the dilemma on what to snack on. She glances around the kitchen waiting for inspiration. Grace heads to the pantry and the refrigerator to grab the milk and cereal. With the items in hand she heads to the island and grabs a banana and starts to cut it into pieces while humming and swaying her hips. _

_Eli was a little drunk when he made his way to the kitchen through the back and tried to keep his balance to prevent knocking things around. As he came near the door he heard slight singing and looks through the small widow on the door. No artificial light was needed the moon provides enough illumination to make everything clear. _

_Eli spots Grace singing a tune while swaying her hips slightly and watches as Grace holds a spoon with cereal and munches down on it, he smiles to himself as he realizes that cereal is always her favorite snack. Eli shakes his head and brings his hand up to it realizing that it was a movement that he rather not make again. He comes out of it and care fully opens the door and sneaks in with out her realizing it. _

_Eli really thought she was beautiful when she was carefree and without worry. There had been gradual changes to her appearance, her hair is longer and her body took on softer curves and she had become leaner, she really looks good now. This had to be my drunken mind admitting all these changes he thought._

"_A little late for a snack, don't you think" Eli asks in a whisper as he nears towards her. _

_Grace rapidly turns around scared out of her wits still chewing on the cereal. Grace gathers her bearings and swallows, and glares at Eli._

"_Drunk are we?" Grace responds in annoyed tone._

"_Hey no need for that just asking a simple question" Eli pauses and checks her out and smirks. "Plus, I can hold my alcohol, a little chilly in here don't you think Grace?" and smirks again much to Graces dismay. The buzz that Eli felt was now gone and replaced by a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

_Grace shifts from foot to foot, ready to cross her arms around her chest, she was wearing a light blue thank and thin blue flannel pajama pants. _

_But she wont back down and strengthens her self and raises and eyebrow at him. _

"_What are you doing in here Eli?" Grace asks ignoring his last comment._

"_Nothing just thought that I could get a snack or something after the party I came from and look at my surprise to find my favorite step sister in here too"._

_While talking to Grace he had already moved closer to her and trapped her between the island and himself bringing his arms to the counter to prevent her from escaping. He truly had no idea what he was doing but he was going on instinct. _

_Grace saw his approach and did nothing. She hated herself for it but she knew Eli broke her resolve, Eli that made her loose all equilibrium. She took in a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, his beautiful hazel orbs made her shiver._

_The closer Eli got his senses got distorted, the sight of her the smell of her was intoxicating. She was a sight with supple lips and smooth skin and those eyes those chocolate orbs that said so much always filled with so much emotion. The sent of her lavender hair and slight vanilla skin was his undoing and he leaned in and smelled her near the crook of her neck where he was rewarded with a bit of her hair and skin. _

_Grace just stood there shock, she didn't know what to do but keep still afraid to move._

"_Eli!" she whispers harshly "what do you think you are doing"?_

"_Why have you been indifferent towards me?" Eli retorts with a question of his own. _

"_I do not know what you are talking about, I'm treating you exactly the same"_

"_No Grace, don't lie to me, you have always told me the truth"_

"_Truth, ha, that's rich coming from you."_

_Then Grace asked sounding defeated "do you even know what telling the truth entails?" _

_Eli sighs "Grace is this still about the play, I already apologize and told you what happen and I really wanted to be there but…" Eli is interrupted._

"_Do it for me, can you do it for me" Grace tries to imitate Eli from the night when they got high together_

"_Damn it Eli, you hurt me, and no it is not about the play, it is about… never mind"_

_Eli really wanted to ask what she meant by being more than the play, but he also knew that it was something he was not ready to hear out loud. He knew that he had disappointed her more than once but he rather not bring that up because saying it out loud would mean he really was a failure. _

"_Grace I'm sorry. I know I have never been the friend you deserve but please let me try again"._

_Still slouching over Grace something changed in his demeanor and his stand wasn't as confident as he was when he came in. His eyes focused on Graces eyes and she saw longing and sadness and anger and something else that she couldn't place._

"_I don't like it when you are mad at me Grace, I miss you, and I need you"._

_How dare he say that after all he has done? After all those let downs, she was angry and sad. And yet she knew he was her weak point. With that thought Grace shakes her head. _

_Grace leans forward closing the distance between them. She doesn't know what has gotten into her but she needed something more from him to let her know he cared. She hears Eli intake his breath and give a slight shiver._

_Her breath caressed his face as his chest rose and fell in rapid sequence; Eli's hands move from the counter to her hips and made contact with her skin._ _They are both leaning against each other with their foreheads touching. _

_She felt his hand grasp her hips and he pulled her hard against him; rubbing himself against her instinctively. She couldn't help but release a tiny whimper. Her body was in sensory overload. Something had started to build, an indescribable sensation that caused her stomach to flip._

"_This was inedible right, bound to happen don't you think Eli?" she says in a husky tone, she wasn't aware it was in her to make. Grace is feeling confident and she likes it._

"_Hmm…"_

_The shift of their bodies had brought them closer together and there are both amaze how well they both fit into each other. Grace arms have found their way to his shoulders and link them around his neck and her leg has risen slightly to his thigh while Eli has gathered one hand on the small of her back while the other rest on her hip. Eli slightly pulls back and stares down at her at her chocolate eyes and there is anticipation there._

_Eli had lost all reason all he wants is contact and he knows that he shouldn't because it was wrong, right? But she was so, so Grace. Yes, this was bound to happen he knew the tension was there with the flirting and the stares. He had always wanted this on some level. But he was not ready to have her because if this thing continued with Grace he had to make changes that he was not ready for. Grace was different from all the other girls he ever dated and she deserve better someone who was stable and ready to offer her the world. _

_Grace feels Eli pull back a little so she looks up at him and sees that there is recognition in his beautiful eyes. She doesn't quite understand what he could be thinking. Then he leans down and she gasps, this is what she has been waiting for since she developed a crush on Eli when she tutored him. _

_Eli hears her gasp as he leans down and sees her close her eyes. He knows what she is expecting but he is not ready to do that with her no matter how much he and another part of his male anatomy wants to._

_This is it Grace can hardly believe it. And then she feels lips on her forehead and Eli's hands change from her hips to her waist. And she understands he doesn't want what she wants. He wants a platonic relationship. But he felt Him and now she is confuse and tries to make sense of it. Eli tries to hug her, and she puts her hands on his chest to slightly push him away. Grace feels worst now than she did when he let her down all those other times because she knows that what ever they could have had besides this abnormal step-sibling/friendship was now gone. And now she feels the need to ask._

"_That barrette it wasn't Jessie's" it came as a statement rather than a question. _

_Eli sighs and responds, "I know" might as well start to change now he thought to himself._

"_Oh" umm I have to go to bed its late". _

_She turns around and tries to clean up the mess she made with her late night snack._

"_Grace, I want to make our friendship work", Eli takes a huge breath in and then exhales. "The thing is, that you have become real important in my life and I need to know that you will be there" Eli finishes in a rush as he sees Grace scurries around trying to clean after herself. _

_Grace briskly turns her head towards him surprised by his omission. She is not sure she is ready to be "just friends" with Eli, Grace guesses is better than nothing but she also knows she needs time to heal the wounds caused by him._

"_Eli, I…Look, I… I'm hurt right now and I know it's not your fault but I need time okay"_

"_I understand Grace; I just hope you know that you are important to me and that I want a friendship from you"_

"_I know" and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_Grace leaves the kitchen fighting with the tears that are treating to fall out. She left with out realizing that she had left a very sullen Eli behind. _

_But now he feels hollow, he questions his decision._

"_It is for the best, it has to be" he breaths and heads back to the garage._


	2. Fix You

Authors note: I am going to make everything up concerning the place of employment for the characters, I am not sure about the entire correct lingo, and activities places like these entail so I apologize before hand. And my timeline might be off too. Well hope you enjoy.

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep   
Stuck in reverse.

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you loose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..

Tears stream, down your face   
I promise you I will learn from the mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

Cold Play (Fix You)

_Present Time… _

Anyone who knew Grace Manning knew she always strived to be the best. Everything she did had to be perfect, everyone liked to think that she had everything under control that she was the picture of composure. Too bad that was not the case.

Grace liked to play it cool but inside she was a mess, a neurotic one at that.

She overworked at school and now at work it never seemed to end for Grace. Grace had attended the University of Chicago and double majored in English and Journalism and graduated with top honors, her parents and Rick were so proud always telling her they expected nothing else and she felt she had to always out do herself . After graduation she had landed a job at a recording label as a music publisher, she was one of the youngest employees there and she felt like she had to prove something to the board members to show them that they did not make a mistake in hiring an inexperienced collage grad. That still baffled her as to why they would hire her, she was just a recent graduate with no music experience, she had worked for the school newspaper and other odd jobs but that was about it. They told her they needed someone fresh and of her caliber, whatever that meant. In addition, she had excellent reference and now a year later she was one of the top music publishers, it had all do to with the fact that she always took on a lot of work and was willing to give up her free time for Vinyl Universe Records. It was easier for her to give up her time so willingly than other employees she didn't have a family to go home to now that she was on her own.

It was great at first working here, entering the music industry; it was something that made her feel like she had this bond with him, maybe that is why she had accepted the work enthusiastically at first. She had entered a line of work that he appreciated and respected. Now it felt different, something was missing and she didn't know what. Grace guessed she was being melodramatic she had a great apartment overlooking the river a supportive family and a wonderful and understanding boyfriend but for the past five years after he left there has been a feeling of emptiness inside of her. She still worked hard at everything she did but that fire and passion she felt was no longer burning brightly, she felt like all she was doing was going with the motion, things had become routine. If only he was here she thought things would be different he always brought something out in her not always positive but it was always different.

It has been years now since that night in the kitchen and things were different. He and Grace had developed and understanding of sorts it took time but they got there and became good friends. They knew that if either one had a problem they could depend on one another for support, still years later she yearn for that.

He lived in Los Angeles and they tried to keep in touch as regularly as possible with phone calls and emails but it was hard they had very busy lives and after a few months after he left the contact became fewer and fewer and then almost non existent. Grace had felt hurt at first but she knew he had a lot going on trying to better him self so she didn't really take it against him, almost. He not coming home for holidays was tough on her well on everyone else to she supposed since were all family after all. Nevertheless, she couldn't help be a little selfish when it came to him.

Sighing Grace sinks further into her chair and looks around her office. The office she recently acquired is rather big and still has a lot of empty space to be filled. She doesn't want to be attached and make it homey not with what she plans to do in a few months if everything go as plan. With that thought, she opens and looks at her left bottom drawer and sees the forms and letters of acceptance from different graduate schools on the east coast. She hadn't told anyone about her submitting applications to schools but she wanted to keep something to herself everything else about her was always so open she felt she needed something that was just for her. Nevertheless, did she have an obligation to tell her family and her boyfriend about her plans? Well that was if Grace actually when through with it, she hadn't even been able to choose a school yet and the deadline for all of them were approaching. Another thing to stress about she thought. Sometimes she felt like screaming and real load too. Grace put that thought in the back of her head for now and looks at the desk in front of her and sees all the papers spread out on her desk, she never remembered being so disorganized.

They had a board meeting today where they would meet the new music producer for the band they had recently discovered. She had printed several transcriptions of musical works in order to prevent any copyright infringements with this new band. She had worked so hard on this and had to cross-reference so may other music she only got about three hours of sleep before she found herself back here at work. She put her elbows on the desk and cradled her face in her hands. She was so tired, and sometimes just sometimes, she wished she had another life where she was carefree and could just focus on writing again with no stress factors interfering with her life. Of course, that was impossible but it didn't hurt to wish.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Grace announces.

It was her assistant Emily. Emily was a petite bodacious and vivacious girl. Her hair was black and cut in a short bob she only wore red lipstick and mascara, the essentials she liked to say. Her way of dress was very eccentric but Grace wouldn't have her any other way, she had learned to appreciate her corkyness always managed to bring a smile to her face. Her bluntness was a breath of fresh air that she always appreciated.

"Hey, pumpkin," she giggled knowing how much Grace disliked that nickname that her boyfriend had given her.

She had always dislike nicknames, there was Gracie and now pumpkin, she had no idea were her boyfriend had gotten that nickname. Did she look like a pumpkin? Every time she would ask him about where he had gotten that nickname from he would laugh it of and giver her one of their "Hollywood kisses" like he called them. It was were he would gather her in his arms and dip her low, very theatrical and kiss her passionately, that sometimes annoyed her but she knew that he found joy in it so she continued to allow him to dip her all over Chicago it seemed like.

Nevertheless, she guessed she would be lying if she said she disliked all nicknames there was this one nickname that she didn't mind hearing from a particular set of lips. There she was again letting her mind stray from reality to what might have been. Grace refocused her attention to the other person in her office.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny, Em," Grace said shaking her head slightly.

"Aww, what is the matter pumpkin, had a long night?" Emily takes a closer look at Grace, and all playfulness leaves her voice. Suddenly Emily felt protective over Grace and couldn't hold back. "Boy, you did have a long night, Grace when are you going to learn not to overwork yourself half to death or at least ask for my assistance that is why I'm here after all, and why do you feel you have to out do yourself for these bastards anyhow?"

"I know, I know, but I didn't want to bother you and well you know how I am, and their not that bad," Grace tries to look at Emily and smile but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Not that bad, not that bad she says, incredible, they take advantage of you Grace, and you let them," Emily said as she made her way to Grace and was now standing on her side leaning on the desk.

Grace sighed once again; she really didn't need this right now and could already feel the pressure building in her temples. "Emily, I work here, I need to provide adequate work and I have a very important position to uphold, can you understand that? And for the record no one can take advantage of me you know that, stop worrying" Grace says a little rattled getting up form her chair and starts pacing around her office.

"I mean I know you are just saying that because you care, but I promise you things wont be like this for very long" she stops and faces Emily who is still by her desk and is now staring at her in a look of confession.

Emily feels the need to ask, "What do you mean things wont be like this for much longer."

"I can't really say anything right now because well, I'm not to sure of the plans myself but when I have something concrete I will let you know".

"Are you living Vinyl?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't, not yet, and I believe a change would do me good, I need a change." Even to Grace it sounds like she is trying to convince herself.

"Just do what ever makes you happy Grace, everyone needs that, happiness. It is okay to be selfish you know."

Grace smiles up at Emily bringing her hands to her temples to message them, she has been getting migraines regularly lately. If she could just go home and sleep, remembering that Emily was still here and probably needed something she asked.

"Was there something you needed Em?"

Emily was going to ask Grace if she was feeling okay but she let it go Emily knew Grace would only get more upset if she kept badgering her about work or health for that matter.

"Right, just to remind you the meeting with all the crew working with the new band is in 20 minutes."

"20 minutes, seriously." Sighting once again Grace looked over at her desk and just looking at all that clutter makes her want to run or maybe cry she doesn't know which but the latter seems like a more plausible option since she can leave now. Moreover, she had a special interest in going to that meeting she knew who that new producer was and she couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey Emily, do you think you could help me gather the portfolio together and make several copies?"

"Of course that is my job after all" she smiles at Grace while she said this.

Grace only nods and together huddle over her desk and try to put the final additions to her work.

"I heard that the new producer is a real looker, might be fun to have someone new here at work," Emily asked after coming back with the copies of the portfolio.

"You have no idea." Grace responds.

Grace new who was coming she had known who was going to be the new producer for a week now, maybe that is why she couldn't stop thinking about him lately and to be honest he was never far from her mind.

"Oh my, you know who it is don't you, you do." Emily clicks her tongue and shakes her head standing across from Grace.

"Come on, you have to tell me all about him, I can't believe you kept it a secret from me"

Grace lifts and eyebrow at Emily and smirks "Maybe later, look at the time I have to head to the board room, so everything seemed in place with the portfolio right"?

"Aww, Grace don't be like that, you have to tell me."

"By Em, see you later" Grace waved at Emily and heads down the hall with her arms holding all the portfolios.

The walk to the boardroom is torture; there is a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The anticipation of finally seeing him is overwhelming, five years is a long time. People change.

She was afraid that he changed and everything that made him well him would no longer be there.

As Grace enters the boardroom, she sets the booklets down and tries to look around, searching for him. Yet, her eyes are franticly looking around trying to take everything in and find him but all she sees are her co-workers. Their gathered around the ridiculously long table and getting everything ready for the meeting.

Suddenly Grace feels this presence behind her, later she will reflect back on this day and still won't be able to explain that feeling that descended upon her. Unwillingly she closes her eyes and everything fades away. The only thing she feels is that manifestation that has just made the hairs from the nape of her hair stand. A heat around her has just made her heart beat erratically it feels like it might just pump out of her chest any minute. She intakes a long breath of air trying to relax her body and automatically recognizes a scent, THE scent that she hasn't smelled in a long time, it smelled like home.

There are two strong hands holding her upper arms and a whisper in her ear.

"You're looking good Bright Eyes."

That was all she needed to hear to know who it was. In a speed, she did not know was in her she turned around, enveloped him in a tight hug, and felt him reciprocate. Grace instantly buried her face in his chest taking him in. Moreover, for the first time in like what felt like years she felt content.

Finally, Grace smiled to herself because things might be okay after all.


	3. Part of the Past

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it made me extremely happy especially since it's my first fanfic. Sorry for taking long but life took over…

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

(The Fray, Over My Head Cable Car)

Bright Eyes, she hadn't heard that in a while and he always said it with such fondness. Grace liked how it sounded coming from Eli it made her heart flutter. She had attained that nickname a long time ago.

Eli and Grace were just sitting one lazy afternoon in his garage/room talking about anything and everything they had made a habit out of this and it was becoming a daily occurrence. Eli would come from work and shower and exactly 30 minutes later Grace would be knocking on his door.

One day the topic of Dimitri came up this made her extremely uncomfortable. Grace did not know how much to reveal to Eli. How could she tell to her new "friend" that his indiscretions (let downs really) had pushed her to seek solace in an older man. Fortunately or unfortunately, he seemed extremely interested in the whole book ordeal. Grace told him that the dedication was misinterpreted and that it was dedicated to the girl with the "loneliest eyes" and not "loveliest eyes".

Eli stood from where he was sitting on the bed, came to kneel down next to her on the floor, took her face in both of his hands, and examined her carefully as if trying to decipher the meaning of life. This was a surprise but not unwelcome instead of recoiling from this intimate position she just let him.

Eli told her that that her eyes were not lonely, they were lovely and expressive and bright because there was this fire inside of her that always radiated through her because she was so raw and real. Is that how he truly saw her it almost made her feel special and was over joy with his view of her, and now she was embarrass. To break the moment she pushed him playfully and said he was being overly dramatic. Then told her that he was going to call her Bright Eyes as a reminder as to how special she was. At this she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"If I knew this is what awaited me I would have returned sooner" Eli chuckled. 

This was nice he thought holding her like this as if time never passed. As if he never left her behind to find himself in order to be good for her.

Grace lifts her head and is met with his over six-foot frame and disheveled hair (made to look that way) and his hazel eyes, which she missed greatly. The joy she felt was overwhelming and couldn't shake up the smile that was plastered on her face until she realized she was still in the conference room. A blush creped in her face because of the spectacle she must have done. She disentangled her self from him and immediately missed the contact. She tried to gather her bearings by straighten her self-out and tucking an invisible strand behind her ear.

"We are just going to have make up for your absence then." She smirks up at him and is taken back that he really towers over her barely 5'5 frame.

"Why Eli Sammler did you just grow on me?"

Smirking he answers, "We can't all be dwarfs Bright Eyes."

"I'll have you know that I am average height for my gender," she spats pretending to be offended.

"Sure Bright Eyes keep telling yourself that" he chuckled.

Grace rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand in hers, and led him to sit next to him near the head of the table.

John McCormack was the big shot at Vinyl Records and had just arrived. He was the typical CEO, older fellow who had reached his midlife crisis and seemed unable to get out of it; rode a sports car had a comb over and had that chauvinistic smile of his trying to get inside any panties that would let him. He had the power to intimidate the hell out of you and he knew it.

"Listen up people, we have to make this short and sweet, time is money and we all have to get back to work," John stated.

John started to walk around the conference table rambling how the success of this new band was up to everyone in this room and that 100 was required. Finally, he made his way back to the head of the table to look at Eli not before giving Grace a look that made Eli want to punch his lights out.

"Everyone before we are done I would like to introduce Eli Sammler, he is the new producer. Why don't you introduce yourself Eli, we are all family after all" he stated.

Eli was not prepared for this, oh shit he thought. He felt his palms start to sweat and brought them back down to his lap. Grace turned to look at him and was a little worried at the expression on his face. She looked down and saw his hands fumbling in his lap. On instinct, she took her own hand, brought it down to his lap, and took his hand in hers. Eli on instinct intertwines his fingers with hers and Grace gave him a reassuring squeeze. Eli took a deep breath feeling at ease with her presence started to speak.

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait to show you my office and then I could show you around if you like and then we could go have lunch I was meeting Jessie, she is just going to be excited when she sees you Eli." Grace said as she looks back at him. He was following in step behind her still a little overwhelmed by the size of this place. 

"Yeah sure, whatever you want Bright Eyes" Eli stated. She was so cute when she rambled like that he thought.

As they headed to her office, he noticed a raven hair girl outside what he believed to be his Grace's office if the plaque on the door was any indication. Grace Manning it read. She had made something of herself and he wasn't even here to see it happen. He shook his head at the last thought because there was no point in dwelling on the past things happen for a reason.

The raven hair girl on their way to enter the office stopped them. "Hey Grace, aren't you going to introduce me."

Shaking her head lightly Grace said "Emily this Eli Sammler the new producer for that band that everyone is working so hard on lately, Eli this Emily my assistant."

"Eli, why does that name sound so familiar?" Emily asks more to her self than to them. Suddenly a light goes off in her head.

"You're kind of related to Grace, right? You guys are like star cross lovers, oh my god I could finally put a face to that name." and as an after thought she added "You really are handsome, no wonder" she was stopped right there by Grace who just wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"Emily enough" she said through clench teeth.

Eli on the other hand found it quite amusing.

"Sorry Grace, I'll just get back to work. It was nice meeting you".

"You too" said Eli.

Grace gave one final look at Emily that said _I will get you for this_ and led Eli to her office. She really needed new confidant there still was Jess she guessed.

"I am sorry about that Eli sometimes I don't even think she knows what she is even saying half the time".

Eli actually didn't mind it was interesting to hear Emily's take on their "relationship". It was also a good sign since Grace had talked about him.

Once they entered, her office there was a tall dark hair person standing near her window looking out to the city. Instantly Eli felt his stomach clench he new he wasn't going to like this. He seemed too familiar with the surroundings as if he has been here before waiting for her.

"Pumpkin, there you are. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch today?" the man by the window said as he turned around to face Grace.

Grace instantly felt her self blush at the nickname; she will learn to like it she thought. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she looks up at him with a bright smile.

"Tad" she exclaims and goes near him to give him a hug.

Tad takes in his arms and places a hand in her neck and another in the bottom her back and places his forehead against hers and gives her an Eskimo kiss.

Eli watches the intimacy of Tad's touches and how she gives into them in a sense of comfort and familiarity, it kills him. His jaw clenches and his hands form fists he could only imagine that his knuckles are white from all the pressure. He can't help but think that it should be him that should have the privilege to touch her like that. Eli was angry and he knew he shouldn't be but Bright Eyes in the arms of another who strangely seemed familiar. Eli also wonders why his Grace, not his apparently never mention anything about seeing anyone.

They disentangled themselves from each other. Grace looks at Eli confused on his set expression and furrows her brow trying to figure out why that would be.

It felt weird to have them both here; they were the most important men in her life (including her dad also of course). She also knew that one of them was deeply imbedded in her heart.

She grabbed Tad's hand in the same fashion she had done with Eli earlier. Eli took noticed of this and the clenching in his stomach intensified.

"Tad this is Eli my stepbrother," Grace said. Eli and Grace internally flinched on the last part.

"Hey man, nice to see actually meet you" Tad approached Eli to shake his hand.

Eli goes to shake his hand and still feels that he has met him before or at least seen him. That is why he feels the urge to ask, "It's good to meet you too but haven't I seen you before?"

Tad places his hand in the back of his neck as a sign of nervousness and Eli becomes suspicious.

"Well I did try to date your other sister in high school, and I don't think Grace liked me much when we were on the play together."

"Did you go to the play Eli, you must have seen the fellow who practically brought down the props, well that was me, and I think I also bumped into you at the cast party." Tad finished in a rush.

Grace looked up at Tad with fondness she remembered the play and it wasn't a particular part of her life she liked to relive but looking back and how he had changed and become the man that was now in front of her always made her smile.

She had a special coffee shop she liked to go to when she was in college and even still attends today two years before she graduated she had literally bumped into Tad one morning and spilled her coffee on him. He laughed it of f saying it was ok and hey didn't she look familiar and she thought it was typical for him to forget her because she recognized him. Then he said that she must compensate for her lack of coordination and she looked offended she already apologized what else did this self serving pig want and then he surprised her with mention that the only way to repay him back was with a date, that was a complete 180 and she looked up at him confused. Then he leaned down and said _"Had to make sure it was you I recognized that flare anywhere"_. They exchanged numbers and have been dating since.

"No sorry I didn't go to the play" he felt he wanted to leave this conversation as soon as possible. "So you tried to date Jessie then…" he didn't know how to proceed from there. Tad had gone to high school with them, well that cleared where he had seen him before. So this guy believed to give it a go at the entire Manning/Sammler woman who was next Zoë?

"Anyhow, I'm sorry Tad I can't go for lunch today with you, I want to give Eli a tour of the place and then catch up with lunch with him and Jessie." Grace lean towards Tad and they move to be near the door. Eli feels a sense of satisfaction knowing that Grace picked him over Tad that brought a smile to his face.

Eli turned around to look that they were intently talking to each other and wished he knew what they were saying. Then he notices that he dips her and kisses her, oh man, he did not need to see that. He glances away from there and starts walking around the office trying to preoccupy his time.

Tad had dipped her, and with Eli on the room no less. They were talking about possible plans for later tonight and he dips her.

"Bye pumpkin and behave yourself and don't work to hard" he whispers in her ear and brings her back up.

"Bye Tad" she replies with a shy smile.

Tad leaves the office leaving Eli and Grace alone. There is a tension in the room and Grace for the life of her figure out why.

"You never told me about Tad" he tried to make it sound nonchalant but he obviously failed because he instantly noticed that Grace took offend to his statement.

"I didn't know you were my keeper Eli?" Grace said with a sarcastic undertone.

"That's not what I meant Grace and you know it, the thing is I thought we were friends and maybe I wouldn't have been blind sighted by all your display of affection and whatnot." Eli felt he had to throw that in their because well because who the hell did that guy think he was displaying his love for Bright Eyes, well Tad hadn't said he loved her right out in front of him but it was all in the way Tad touched her and looked at her it made him sick.

"Eli I really do not understand this sudden change of attitude but you better change it because I will not put up with it" Grace felt she had to make her feelings clear. She did not need this right now and were did he get off sounding offended he left!

"There is no attitude if there were trusts me you will know" she was so stubborn sometimes why can't just admit that he had a right to know about every aspect of her life.

Their little rant had gotten them at close proximity from each other they were both keeping eye contact unwilling to blink as if blinking would show a sign of weakness.

By all that was holly he really wanted to kiss her. Getting her all railed up meant that (didn't mean to) she developed a cute little flush on her cheeks and her eyes become darker and bigger it was beautiful.

"I will not have this conversation here Eli, not that there is something to debate about but if you feel the need to display this childish behavior in a more appropriate place be my guest but not here" she said it like she meant it too. Grace got a little closer to him looking up at him not at least intimidated by the fact that he was well a male and taller that made Eli gulp because with the closeness.

Then Grace decided to inch closer almost closing the gap between them, decided to add for good measure "Got that Eli", and gave him a little push with both her hands on his chest and with that she walked away to the door.

Eli was lest there dumfounded the proximity of Grace had distorted his bearings a little and he really wanted to throw her up against the wall and ravage her but then images of Tad dipping in that display of whatever came into focus and remembered she had moved on in some way.

Eli didn't know what he expected when he returned but knowing she had a significant other had been a low blow. Sighting Eli looks at her by the door and she was looking at him with a look of irritation.

"Well, what are you waiting for come on , I'll show you around then we will meet Jessie for lunch" and with that she walks out the door and Eli obediently followed.

* * *

Eli and Grace traveled to a small diner when they arrived there they were sited in a booth by the door in order to spot Jessie the moment she arrived. Grace decided to sit across from Eli, he expected her to sit next to him and felt a little hurt. 

Grace seemed restless in her spot and kept glancing at her watch.

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be at Bright Eyes?"

"Huh? Oh no is just that well we have to go back soon and Jessie hasn't arrived yet."

As if summon by a command of the mind Jessie arrived looking all tousled with books on one hand her backpack still open on one shoulder and her hair falling out from its confinement. The college years Grace remembers with fondness maybe that will be her again if she could decide on a school already.

"Sorry guys but the lecture ran longer than expected" said Jessie out of breath. Jessie had grown up to be beautiful young women with her long blond long hair and slim figure.

"That's okay just glad you made it" replied Eli.

They all settled into a comfortable conversation between them but Grace still kept fidgeting and looking down at her watch. Jessie and Eli both noticed but said nothing about it.

"I got an idea it's already Friday right? Jessie suddenly said. Both Eli and Grace looked at each other confused and then back to Jessie and nodded.

"Well we could just go home now instead of waiting until tomorrow" Jessie continued.

"I think it's a great…" Eli started to say but was interrupted by Grace.

"I don't know you guys I still have work," Grace added.

"Oh come on Grace, Eli is back and we have to celebrate with the whole family and we where heading there tomorrow might as well now". Both Sammler siblings looked at each other, then back at Grace, and decided to instill similar puppy dog eyes to sway Grace's respond.

Grace was thinking about it. This was a special occasion, she was already late coming back from lunch, and who could say no to those two. Giving in Grace says "I suppose let me just call Emily back at the office have her arrange some things" with that she gets herself from the booth and walks outside to contact Emily.

After Grace heads for the door Jessie turns her self around to fully face her lovely brother "So Eli what is your deal?"

"What ever do you mean my sweet sister?"

"Cut the crap the way you were looking at Grace, you were doing fine in L.A why return now, did your thick head actually realized that you actually wanted what you ignored and try to keep at a distance for so long."

"I do not know where you are going with this."

"Of course you do, you probably had an epiphany that you did in fact need Grace, right?"

Eli was left a little dumfounded because it actually sort of happen like that. He was doing great in L.A he got a degree in Audio production made great contacts in the music business and now he found himself back where he started because of a certain brunette with big brown eyes.

"She is doing well Eli I don't want you to mess her up, I love her like a sister and she told me" Jessie left it at that and didn't need to go further.

Grace and Jessie had become quite close over the years and they found out they had more in common than they thought and came to an understanding and acceptance.

"You said she is doing well but not happy or content Jessie maybe there is something I could do" Sighting. "And maybe I have a chance" the last part was almost a whisper and he wasn't sure if she caught it.

"You're over your head brother."

"Maybe" as he finished his statement Grace came back in putting the cell phone back on her purse and smiled brightly at them.

"Ok all set so how are we arranging this and driving to the parentals?" Grace asked as she sat back down.

Jessie was the first one to respond, "We could borrow Katie's car she would gladly drive us she was visiting too."

"Still going strong you and Katie then," Eli asked.

Jessie just rolled her eyes and nodded her head in affirmation. Her relationship with Katie had its difficulties but it was great all the same and coming clean to the family was hard but with Grace in her corner things with the family was a little better.

They talked for a little while longer and then got up to pay. Eli waited for Grace to be near her to place his hand on the small of her back and guide her around. Grace just looked up at him and smiled shyly at him not giving much thought to his contact it was natural even though he had been gone for so long his touches were a norm.

Jessie looked back and saw there interaction and couldn't help wonder if Eli knew the fight that was a head of him to get Grace the way he wanted. She also wondered why she wasn't disturbed by the fact that her siblings share an attraction that isn't platonic.

* * *

Being home was good. Lily had made the most fuss with the arrival of Eli and the girls it had been a long time since everyone was together. 

"Oh my Eli look at you, you still are as handsome as ever" Lily said. Lily then proceeded to give him a bone-crushing hug.

Rick on the other hand seemed composed and patted Eli on the back. Eli was having none of that and took his dad for a hug they both laughed at this.

Lily was in the mist of cooking when they arrived and had to arrange to accommodate everyone. While still cooking Lily looked back at her family gathered around talking animatedly and felt overjoyed having everyone here. Times like these made her miscarriage less painful. She shook her head at the last thought and went back to finishing dinner.

After dinner, they took the conversation to the living room. "So Eli any one special in your life" Lily asked. At this question, everyone got quiet and waited for Eli to respond.

Grace looked intently at Eli while Jess seemed amused to see what Eli would say.

"No one special in my life Lily"

Grace released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But there must have looked at how handsome you are…"

"Leave the boy alone Lily" Rick chuckled.

Eli stood to go into the kitchen to get something to drink and heard the doorbell ring. He wondered who that could be.

He took longer than he expected but when he came back, he took in the scene before him.

Tad had arrived and was now seated with Grace and placed his arm around her and brought her closer and everyone else looked happy to see him. They had all gathered around him while he seemed to tell a story. They all seem too comfortable with his presence, he had to wonder how often Grace brought him over.

"Tad I'm so glad you came" Lily said.

"Yeah we could finish that project we started in the garage" Rick mention.

As Eli kept watching from a distance he felt that if he came forward to join their little group he would be intruding and disrupted the new family that had formed with out him.

Eli caught Grace's eyes and they stared at each other it was intense and intimate and he wanted to have those big brown eyes to always be the focus of her attention, there was so much that has been left unsaid and needed to be said.

Tad turned to look at Grace and noticed the connection between Eli and his girlfriend and it made him suspicious like there was more than a family connection between them not even a friendship one it seemed deeper. He did not like it one bit, he squeezed Grace's tight and brought her attention back to him.

Eli had seen the way Grace looked at him and it was enough to reassure him that he had a chance and that he wasn't part of her past.


End file.
